


Will you light my candle?

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Rent (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musical, Rent AU, Stripper Dan Howell, cute asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: A one shot based off of rents “Will you light my candle”





	Will you light my candle?

They were broke, but at the time almost everyone in New York City was, especially in this part of town. 

The apartment that Phil shared with his best friend, (pj) was old, and ugly. 

He would say that it did its job. The thing was though, it didn’t. The heat was off, there was a leaky ceiling and one lamp. 

It was Christmas Eve nineteen eighty five, Him and Pj had been going around the building ripping off eviction notices from every door- ‘Free heat’  
Was the only thought in their heads. Plus it would remove the sorrow from everyone else’s home.

Peej carried the metal garbage can up to their floor and through the loft doors, it settled in the middle of the room and was soon filled with eviction notices and then fire. 

It kept the room warm, Pj did eventually leave for work and midnight did hit. So did a knock on the door.

Phil padded down the loft steps and to the door. There stood a boy- he had to have been at least nineteen. There was specks of glitter in his hair and a fishnet top over his chest. If Phil didn’t know any better he would’ve guessed this boy just left the club. 

He was holding a small candle in his palm and looked up at him with big eyes, that Phil swore looked into his soul.

The boy bit his lip and smiled, put himself on his toes placing a hand on Phil’s shoulder and whispered ever so sweetly, 

“Will you light my candle?”

Phil literally choked on his own words, he let out a soft, “come in, I have a match” 

They walked in together- in the dark the fire had long gone out. He turned towards the kitchen and grabbed a match slowly walking back towards the boy cupping one of his hand around the boys’ and lit the match and candle.

The boy didn’t say another word and began to walk out with a small smile on his face, the candle illuminating the apartment in a small light- then it was gone.

“Oh it’s out again..” the boy turned, walking back to Phil and looked up with a shy demeanor.

Phil smiles lighting the boy another match and lighting the candle. 

The boy moved the candle closer to himself, 

“Your shivering..” Phil whispered, their faces close- so so close.

“They turned off my heat.” He mumbled, stepping back and tripping over himself only to be caught by Phil.

“-and I’m weak on my feet.”

The candle- from the movement was once again blown out and they were stood together, Dan in Phil’s arms, he held up the candle in between them. 

“Will you light my candle?”

Phil looked into the brown pools of the boys eyes.

“I’m out of matches.” 

The boy threw the candle to the ground and laid himself down on Phil’s crappy ass couch. 

“What’s your name?” Phil whispered as he knelt on the floor, his face close to the boy’s

“They call me Dan.”

Phil let out a sigh, “ I’m Phil.” 

The boy - Dan, sat himself up, his lips almost touching Phil’s and breathed out.

“Will you light my candle, Phil?”


End file.
